The present disclosure relates generally to the field of transporter vehicles (e.g., carriers, roll-back type transporting vehicles, flat bed trucks, etc.). More specifically, the present disclosure relates to the construction and/or assembly of a deck assembly (e.g., carrier bed, platform, support surface, etc.) suitable for use with a transporter vehicle.
Transporter vehicles have a deck assembly defining a surface suitable for supporting a load (e.g., a vehicle, industrial equipment, containers, etc.). A carrier truck is a type of transporter vehicle that includes a deck assembly that is movably supported upon a chassis and/or sub-frame of the carrier truck (i.e., a roll-back deck, etc.). The deck assembly of the carrier truck is tiltable relative to the chassis between a transport position, at which the deck assembly extends parallel to the chassis, and a loading position, at which the deck assembly extends at an angle relative to the chassis and contacts the ground, defining an approach angle. A vehicle or other load to be transported upon the surface defined by the deck assembly is moved upwardly onto the surface, and the deck assembly is then returned to the transport position.
Due to the complexity of known deck assemblies, manufacturing such deck assemblies often requires skilled workers and may be relatively time consuming. Accordingly, there remains a need to provide an improved deck assembly that can be manufactured in a more efficient manner.